A promising alternative treatment technology for accomplishing the destruction and detoxification of organic hazardous chemicals for on-site remediation of contaminated soil and groundwater is aerobic composting that is engineered to optimize the performance of hazardous waste degrading microorganisms. The proposed approach is to use natural systems within an engineering context of design and control for the permanent destruction and detoxification of hazardous constituents in soils, and therefore supports the major emphasis of the Superfund Amendments and Reauthorization Act of 19856 (SARA) concerning treatment technologies that offer more permanent protection of human health and the environment. It has been previously identified that P. chrysosporium is a naturally occurring microorganism that is a successful competitor with other microorganisms when cultured on wood-based products, and therefore, would be expected to thrive in an aerobic composting treatment system using high-lignin contect carbon substrates. Information concerning the technical feasibility, engineering design and operation aspects, and cost effectiveness of aerobic composting using Phanerochaete chrysosporium for the treatment of hazardous chemicals in complex wastes present in contaminated soil with be generated as a result of the accomplishment of the proposed scope of work.